Citrine
by azadele
Summary: bartiméus se refais invoquer par Nat qui lui demande de partir à la recherche d'un djinn voleur et se fais ensuite ré invoquer par une fille complètement inconsciente...
1. Chapter 1

auteur : azadele

note : j'ai été un peu deçut de voir qu'il n'y avais que deux fics sur Bartiméus en Français... mais voyant les choses du bon côté, il y en a déjà deux que j'ai adoré soit dit en passant j'espére que cette fic vous plaira. bonne lecture à tous!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Citrine.

Encore une fois, je sens un sensation désagréable qui le fait comprendre qu'un magicien inconscient qui tente de m'invoquer en ignorant ce qu'il risque. Je n'essais même plus de résister sachant très bien que c'est peine perdue et en plus, une douleur supplémentaire à m'infliger. Je cherche donc un aspect pour me manifester et choisit finalement une petite fourmi. En général, je me transforme en bête mythologique effrayante ou en une belle jeune fille nue… mais cette fois, j'ai envie de m'amuser en voyant mon nouveau " maître " me chercher partout. Cette sensation que je ressentait au plus profond de moi cesse enfin et la première chose que je vois est le sol blanc avec des petites taches noires. La fourmi esquive un sourire (1) en me disant que mon déguisement ne sera que mieux.

Je me redresse pour mieux observer l'endroit où j'ai atterrit. Il s'agit en fait d'une toute petite salle d'où émane une forte odeur d'encens mêlée à du romarin. Je tiens à préciser que je ne supporte toujours pas le romarin… il y a aussi un autre petit détail que j'ai du mal à ignorer… la pièce est complètement sans dessus dessous. On pourrais croire qu'une tornade à fait un petit détour par ici. Les tiroirs de l'unique bureau sont ouverts ou ont atterris par terre et leur contenus se promènent aussi dans tous les coin de la pièces. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de papiers quelconques, de livres, de bougies cassées, de boite d'encens et ainsi de suite. Seul le cercle dans lequel je me trouve à été épargné ou plutôt, à été nettoyé. Le lit est complètement défait. J'avoue avoir déjà connus des magiciens peu ordonné mais là quand même… et en parlant de magicien… je ne vois pas le mien. Il c'est peut être perdue dans tout ce remue ménage.

Bartiméus ?

Je me fige… Cette voix m'est horriblement familière… Je me retourne et lève la tête pour me retrouver face à… Nathaniel ! ( ou plutôt, un Nathaniel géant)

Encore toi ! Je m'écris.

Il baisse la tête et me cherche un moment avant de tomber sur une petite fourmi en train de bouillir de rage à tel point qu'on pourrait presque voir de la fumé s'échapper de ses antennes. Je prend tout de suite l'apparence de Ptolémé. Inutile de me transformer en un monstre hideux de toute façon ça ne l'impressionnera pas. Le jeune égyptien est particulièrement énervé et comprenez moi,c'est déjà très désagréable de se faire invoquer mais si en plus c'est par ce gamin qui à trois poils pubiens et qui se crois grand, c'est le comble de tous mes malheurs !

Je t'avais dis de ne plus jamais m'invoquer !Surtout que je connais ton nom petit imbécile et cette fois tu pourras me faire tous les chantages que tu veux ça ne marchera pas j'irais crier ton nom de naissance sur tous les toits NATHANIEL !

Écoute moi avant de…

Non je ne t'écouterai pas ! On s'était mit d'accord ! Après le coup de Lovelace et de sa saleté d'amulette, on s'était mit d'accord pour que tu ne m'invoque plus et que, dans ton intérêt, je ne soit jamais invoquer de ton vivant ! Et je vais te dire un bon truc mon gars, mon serment n'a plus aucune valeur !je fait une croix dessus ! Et tant pis si je finit écrasé par les chacals ! J'aurais la conscience tranquille !

Mais laisse moi…

Et n'essaye pas de me convaincre de ne pas faire ça ! Je n'aurais aucune raison de ne pas le faire ! Tu es le seul magicien assez fou que je connaisse pour aller invoquer un djinn qui connaît ton nom de naissance ! Tout autre magicien m'aurait vite fait renvoyé en priant pour ne jamais me revoir et en se mettant à genoux devant moi pour que je ne répète jamais son nom (2) !

Mais…

Et entre nous tu es vraiment…

TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ?

Je croise les bras et tourne la tête faisant mine de me moquer complètement de lui, ce qui est, bien sûr, loin d'être le cas. On ne peut pas passer à côté de ce gosse sans le voir. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son style vestimentaire. Imaginez un peu un gamin de 14 ans qui se pavane dans les rues de Londres vêtu d'un pantalon de cuire moulant, d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste. Le tout très contrasté avec ses cheveux long mal coiffé et en bataille. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas croisés un peigne depuis longtemps. Son visage est trop mince et trop pâle.(3) il pousse un long soupir et me regarde un peu triste.

J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, dit-il presque gentiment.

C'est drôle ça ! Je pensais que tu m'avais invoqué pour aller cueillir des coquelicots dans les champs !

Il ne répond pas et attend un petit moment avant de continuer.

C'est pour une raison un peu personnelle… depuis quelques temps, on a repéré un djinn qui c'est mit à voler plusieurs objets précieux chez les magiciens mais aussi chez les plébiens.. Il procède toujours de la même façon, il attire les personne présentes dehors par un quelconque moyen et en profite pour voler l'objet comme si de rien n'était. Il ne laisse aucune trace rien. J'ignore pourquoi ce démon fait ça et je m'en moquais jusqu'à tout à l'heure… un djinn est venu ici et m'a volé un pendentif… j'y tenais énormément car c'est la seule chose qui me venais de mes parents… et on me la volées !

Et je suppose que c'est toi qui à mit ta chambre dans cet état dans l'espoir de retrouver ton pendentif…

Bien sûr que non. C'était comme ça quand je suis rentré.

Tu viens de me dire que ton djinn laissais tout intact.

Ce n'est pas le même… mais je veux que tu me retrouves les deux !

Attend un peu… et si je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir ?

Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Je connais ton nom de naissance ne l'oublie pas.

La boite d'allumette remplie de Romarin est toujours au fond de la tamise… je peux t'y scellé tout de suite si tu veux…

J'esquive une grimace. Je n'ai pas oublié cette boite… et je sais qu'il n'aurai aucun scrupule à m'y enfermer… et j'ai l'étrange sentiment que je ne réussirai pas à rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain là. Mais il y a aussi un autre petit détail qui m'empêche de me concentrer. Je sens encore une drôle de sensation dans mon essence… mais il y a un truc qui cloche… aucune importance pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de la nouvelle requête de Nathaniel.

Très bien… comment il est ton démon ?

Aucune idée.

… Attend ! Tu me demandes de courir après un djinn sans aucune information sur lui ni sur son maître ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire quels objets il va voler !

Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Il y a purement une info que tu peux me donner ! Même n'importe quoi !

Débrouille je te ré invoque demain matin pour savoir où tu en es !

Le gosse me congédia et aussitôt, je me sens invoquer ailleurs. Mais c'est absolument impossible puisque je suis sous l'emprise de Nathaniel. En tout es cas j'atterris dans une petite pièce bien rangée ce qui me fait un sérieux contraste.

Maintenant essayez d'imaginer un petit égyptien portant pour seul vêtement un pagne regardant se qui se trouvait en face de lui d'un air particulièrement ahuri la bouche grand ouverte. Vous oyez la scène ? Et bah c'est moi en se moment. Mais même un affrit serait comme moi.

Pour tout vous expliquer, le magicien qui m'a invoqué est en fait une magicienne qui est assise bien tranquillement sur son lit un livre à la main.(4) Elle est en dehors du cercle et ça ne lui pose aucun problème de savoir que je peux la dévorer à n'importe quel moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)ce qui est un peu dur avec les crochets que j'ai dans la bouche… essayez d'imaginer la scène…

(2) bon j'extrapole peut être un peu mais il n'est pas censé le savoir…

(3) ça ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas mignon loin de là mais quand même…

(4) elle devait sûrement le lire avant que j'arrive vu qu'elle aussi me regarde comme si elle était surprise de me voir.

voilà, en espèrant que ce premier cahpitre vous plaira


	2. Chapter 2

auteur : azadele

note : voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de citrine. je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je la détail un peu question physique. Elle doit avoir dans les 16 ans mais ses grand yeux vert font penser à une gamine de 12 ans. Elle a de long cheveux brin ondulant lui arrivant à la taille et porte un pull blanc avec une jupe mi-longe noire à plis et de longue chaussette blanche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Ce doit être mon imagination car si je l'avais déjà croisée je m'en souviendrai. Elle me lance en gros sourire et pose son livre à côté d'elle. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe.

Bartiméus c'est ça ? Je pensais avoir ratée mon invocation comme tu n'arrivais pas. J'étais persuadée de m'être trompée dans ma formule… au fait, je m'appelle Solenne, enchantée.

Il me faut un certain temps de réaction là. J'ai l'impression que mes neurones se sont tous déconnectés. Cette fille doit être soit inconsciente, soit complètement stupide, soit les deux. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle à déjà continué dans ces divagations.

Reste pas debout viens t'assoire. J'ai un service à te demander si tu es d'accord…

Attend un peu ! Qui tu es ? On ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas dire ton nom à un djinn !ton maître est vraiment stupide !

Je n'ai pas de maître.

Encore une fois je tombe de haut. C'est quoi ce délire ? Comment elle a fait pour m'invoquer, moi, un des djinn les plus puissant qui existe sans avoir de maître ? Et comment a-t-elle apprit les formules d'invocations ? Je croyais que les gosses qui avait des pouvoirs était emmené chez des magiciens sans même connaître leurs parents. Décidemment, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ici. Et elle qui se contente de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Je constate juste maintenant qu'elle joue avec un bijou qui se ballade au bout d'un chaîne. C'est une pierre jaune en forme soleil, une citrine si je ne me trompe pas.

C'est quoi cette pierre ? Tu l'as eu où ?

… Je l'ai volée.

Et elle dis ça comme ça.

A qui ?

Je te répondrais si tu répond à ma question… allé s'il te plait… tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Tu m'invoques correctement, tu me donnes un ordre et s'il est bien formulé je dois l'exécuter !

Mais c'est pas sympa pour toi… c'est comme si tu étais un esclave…

…

Bon d'accord je manque un peu de répondant mais dans ce genre de situation c'est un peu normale non ? Je commence enfin à me poser la question… que dois-je faire ? À ma place, de nombreux djinn l'aurait déjà dévorée mais ce n'est pas mon style et surtout, je déteste les humains, ils sont plutôt coriaces et indigestes…

Plutôt que de rester planter debout au milieu de la pièce comme un imbécile, je décide d'aller m'assoire sur la chaise du bureau qui fait face à la gamine. Elle me refait un grand sourire.

C'est drôle mais je ne te voyais absolument pas comme ça… j'imaginais un grand serpent noir plein de plumes rouges… mais c'est mieux comme tu es…

Ça veut dire que mon serpent est moche ?

J'aime pas les serpents.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage qui s'étire en même temps que mon corps pour prendre l'apparence d'un grand serpent à plumes d'argents. Elle pousse un hurlement et se cache le visage dans ses mains en se mettant à trembler. Dans le même temps, elle lâche son livre qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent contre elle et qui retombe sur le sol ouvert. Je rampe en sifflotant à la manière d'un serpent pour aller y jeter un œil. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre en voyant à quel livre j'ai affaire. Ce livre remonte à des générations… la première fois que l'ai vu, c'était dans le palais de Salomon… il appartenait à un des magiciens les plus puissants du vieux… comment elle a pu déchiffrer un truc pareille ? Même moi je n'ai rien comprit en le lisant ! (1) Ce truc est un vrai charabia…

S'il te plait… transforme toi en garçon…, parvint-elle à articuler malgré sa peur très prononcée des serpents.

Je soupire et reprend l'apparence de Ptolémée. Elle relève doucement la tête et laisse tomber ses bras le long se son corps avec un long soupire de soulagement. C'est drôle… mais je ne la vois vraiment pas comme une magicienne… (2) On dirait vraiment une gamine qui a grandis trop vite et qui à joué avec quelque chose de trop puissant pour elle. Je vais m'assoire à côté d'elle.

Dis, si tu n'as pas de maître ça veut dire que tu vis avec tes parents ? Ils savent que tu fais de la magie ?

Mes parents ? Non pas du tout je vis toute seule… mais s'il te plait tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Tu m'agaces avec ton service ! Dis moi ce que c'est une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse !

Super !

Elle saute littéralement de joie et se retrouve debout face à moi. Son expression de gamine laisse place à un sérieux déconcertant.

Protége Nathaniel s'il te plait…

…

Elle a encore beaucoup de trucs dans ce genre à m'apprendre ? Cette fille à un don pour surprendre les autres. Et avec un naturel incroyable. Mais bon, reprenons depuis le début. Une fille m'invoque en me disant son prénom, elle n'a pas de maître, possède une antiquité indéchiffrable, est une voleuse et me demande de protéger mon maître dont elle connaît le nom de naissance. Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? Et en plus pourquoi protéger cette abruti ? Et d'où elle le connais d'abord ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui elle est exactement…

Et pourquoi je devrai t'obéir ? Après tout rien ne m'y oblige.

Ce n'est pas un ordre… je ne t'oblige pas… mais c'est ton maître de toute façon.

Elle sait trop de chose. C'est mauvais pour moi.

… Très bien j'accepte… (3)

Et voilà qu'elle se remet en mode gamine et me refait un grand sourire.

Merci !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)disons que j'ai jeté un bref quoi d'œil parce que quelqu'un l'avais laissé par un parfait hasard sur une table au beau milieu de la pièce était, encore une fois par hasard, ouverte… ah bon, je suis pas crédible ? pourtant j'essaye vraiment…

(2)je ne la vois d'ailleurs pas comme une adolescente…

(3)que les choses soit bien claire… je le fait uniquement par pur curiosité… cette fille m'intrigue et de toute façon, rien ne m'oblige à tenir paroles.

voilà voilà... alors vous le trouvez comment ?


	3. Chapter 3

auteur : azadele

note : voilà pour le troisième chapitre de Citrine et mirci à Jellyca pour sa review bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après cette mésaventure, si ce terme peut encore convenir, je me retrouve en pleine nuit, sous la pluie, à arpenter les tues de Londres à la recherche d'un bijoux non identifié et d'un voleur fantôme. Les temps ont bien changé, quand j'étais encore à Alexandrie, j'avais des missions un peu plus au niveau e ma réputation. Partir à la recherche de fabuleux trésor dans une pyramide remplie de milliers de malédictions. Bâtir des temples et des palais. Veiller à la protection d'un pharaon. Et là je dois courir après un voleur de bijoux et protéger un gamin stupide. Vous voyez le contraste. D'autan plus que le gosse ne m'a même pas dis à quoi ressemblait son pendentif. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à croire que mon jeune maître soit attaché aux valeurs familiales. Mais bon, il faut croire que tout le monde même moi peut se tromper. Voyant que la pluie commence à cesser, je décide d'abandonner ma forme de chat pour celle d'un aigle ce qui est lus simple pour faire des recherches. Je me met donc à survoler le grand et magnifique quartier des magiciens à la recherche de mon voleur. Mais rien ne se manifeste nulle part quelque soit le niveau où je regarde. Et ce pendant toute la nuit. Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre mais je commence vaguement à avoir mal aux ailes et à m'ennuyer ferme. Nathaniel ne devrait plus tarder à m'invoquer maintenant. Je vais me poser sur un toit en attendant. Il y a quand même un truc qui me dérange, cette fille… elle à volé se pendentif mais Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec tout les autre vols qui on eut lieu ? Ça paraît très peu probable. Si elle avait invoqué un autre djinn avant moi, elle se serait fait dévoré du premier coup. À moins qu'elle n'ait joué la comédie avec moi. C'est une possibilité… je ferme les yeux en poussant un long soupire qui ressemble plus à un râle. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans le petit bureau de mon cher maître. Celui-ci à l'air particulièrement fatigué.

- Alors… tu en es où ?

J'hésite. Dois je lui parler de ma rencontre avec Solenne où non ? Telle est la question. Et la réponse est d'une évidence déconcertante. Après tout, Nathaniel est mon maître, celui à qui je dois obéir, la personne qui m'a invoqué dans ce monde. Je lui dois tout si on peut dire… donc… je ne lui dirai absolument rien !

- J'en suis à 13 plumes de perdues et deux conquêtes amoureuses pour une chatte rousse tigrée et une autre noire au yeux vert.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça !

- Si tu me disais ne serait ce que à quoi ressemble ton précieux trésor je pourrais peut être le retrouver !

- Ah… oui peut être… c'est une pierre jaune en forme de soleil…

- Une pierre de citrine ?

- Oui mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Un hasard.

L'aigle ramena son aile devant lui et entreprit de se laver les plumes avec son bec.

- Et pour le voleur ?

- T'as des infos sur lui ?

- Bien sûr que non c'est à toi d'en avoir pas à moi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… et bien non je n'ai rien de nouveau.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait pendant toute la nuit ?

- Je te l'ai dis, des conquêtes amoureuses. À propos tu as une petite amie ?

Il allait répliquer mais ma question semble le clouer sur place. Il vire au rouge vif à mon plus grand plaisir. C'est toujours un sujet sensible à ce que je vois. Mais il n'a rien perdu de sa faculté à se reprendre facilement.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ! Occupe toi plutôt de remplir la mission que je t'ai confiée !

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Sort de là et ramène moi mon pendentif !

Je lui fait un grand sourire et part non sans lui faire une jolie révérence. Ce geste ne représente bien sûr aucun respect envers mon maître mais une moquerie nullement cachée. Je sais déjà où me rendre et pour cela je choisis de me transformer en un magnifique faucon.(1) Comme d'habitude, il me reste plus qu'à peser le pour et le contre.(2) Inutile de cacher que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner chez cette fille. Elle est bien trop bizarre à mon goût. Mais d'un autre côté, si je récupère ce jolie petit pendentif, ce qui ne me posera aucun problème, Nathaniel n'aura plus aucune raison de me garder sur terre. Et je n'ai absolument rien à craindre de cette fille. Mais une autre question me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure. Si c'est bien elle qui a volée cette amulette, comment a-t-elle fait ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réussit à franchir les barrières de protections, même piètres, de mon maître. D'un autre côté, vu sa façon d'invoquer si elle avait appelé une autre entité avant moi, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée. Au alors, et cette idée me dérange un peu, elle se serait complètement moquée de moi. Dans le quel cas, je vais vite me rattraper sur tout ce que je pourrais lui faire subir.

J'arrive enfin en vu de la demeure de ma nouvelle amie… Une maison plutôt grande dans un grand quartier commercial. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas sa maison. En fait, elle travail comme assistante chez des marchands plébiens. Des gens riches car leur marchandise est très appréciée. Ceux sont en fait des stylistes très réputés. Solenne leur sert d'assistance et en échange, elle est nourrie et logée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à plaindre, ce gens la voient comme leur fille. Je me pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et jette un coup d'œil dans la maison. Elle est apparemment vide ou du moins, pas de trace des commerçants. Cependant, j'aperçoit un pan de robe qui tourne à l'angle d'un couloir. Je pousse un petit cris perçant pour signaler ma présence. La personne fait demi tour et me regarde. C'est bien elle. Je m'envole pour aller me poser dur le carrelage.

- Attend c'est… , me dit elle en me voyant arriver.

Mais, chose qui n'était pas prévu, au lieu de faire un magnifique atterrissage dont j'ai le secret, je fait un dérapage agitant mes ailes pour tenter, en vain, de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, et finit ma course avec un roulé-boulé dans un tas de vêtements fraîchement lavé. J'entend vaguement la jeune fille finir sa phrase.

- … mouillé…

Je me relève péniblement et lui lance un regard noir.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. Et de toute façon ton atterrissage était très jolie.

- Bon… passons… tu as deux trois trucs à me dire toi…

Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) j'ai le sentiment que certaine personne ici présente ont un envie de me faire une réflexion. Je vous prierai de ne pas la faire car elle serait fausse.

(2) notez que en temps normale je fais ça en quelques secondes mais il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je vous expose les fait. Prenez ça comme une infinie bonté venant de ma part.


	4. Chapter 4

auteur : Azadele

note : voici donc le quatrième chapitre de Citrine... encore un peu la même chose que les trois premier mais après celui-là, il va enfin se passer quelque chose c'est pas trop tôt le pauvre Bartimèus devait s'ennuyer... au fait, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ... bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour ceux qui ne nous rejoignent que maintenant laissez moi vous dire… que vous n'avez absolument rien raté. Cette histoire tourne en rond depuis que j'ai été invoqué ou plutôt, _je_ tourne en rond ! Un rond très originale puisqu'il s'agit d'un segment dont le début est la maison de mon cher maître Nathaniel dont je tairai le nom sous son ordre et la maison d'un gamine bizarre nommée Solenne qui se trouve en ce moment même en fasse de moi. Pour résumer, mon maître à perdu un objet et soupçonne un djinn voleur, que je dois retrouver, d'en être le coupable alors qu'il s'agit, apparemment, de mon interlocutrice à qui je m'apprête à faire subir un sévère interrogatoire. Donc, ma petite, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

- Écoute moi So…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dis que tu veillerais sur mon petit frère alors pourquoi t'es revenu ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai oublié un truc dans mon invocation ? Il y a un problème avec le djinn voleur ?

Mince, elle attaque… et pas qu'un peu…c'était à moi de l'interroger et au finale c'est elle qui me prend mon rôle ! Il est où le metteur en scène dans cette histoire ? Attendez… faut que je remette en arrière… qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Son petit frère ! Nathaniel ! C'est pas possible ! On parle pas du même là ! Après tout, il n'y a pas qu'un âne (1) qui s'appelle Martin. Oui c'est ça, elle se trompe, elle se moque de moi, elle me fait une blague mais elle ne dit pas la vérité !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ! Je m'écris.

- A quel moment ?

- A l'instant sur Nathaniel…

- Je ne sais plus… j'ai tout dis tellement vite…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce gars, c'est ton frère !

- Oui, tu as l'air surprit je ne te l'avais pas dis ?

Ce pas possible je rêve ! Non, je cauchemarde ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne pouvait plus me surprendre je commence à me dire que de sa part je peux m'attendre à tout. Je me dis aussi que je peux toujours la dévorer quand je veux. D'un autre côté, je suis aussi un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'elle vaut. Elle à l'air simplette comme ça mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait plus de chose qu'elle ne montre. Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Elle me dois toujours quelques explications. Explications que je lui demande avec ma politesse et ma délicatesse habituelle.

- Cette amulette, dit-elle en sortant le pendentif en forme de soleil de sa poche, oui c'est à lui que je l'ai prise… mais je lui rendrais plus tard…

- il n'y a pas de vol entre membre d'une même famille c'est ça.. Mais quelles soient tes intentions, j'ai reçut l'ordre de récupérer cet objet. Et je le ferais car je veux rentrer chez moi. Alors soit gentille et donne moi ça.

- Non.

Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle se trouve en face du meilleur djinn qui puisse exister. Je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser la force.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

- Une source de problème.

- Oui je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… mais je te le rendrai uniquement si tu arrête le maître de Bakou.

- Bakou ? C'est un djinn assez connu au japon je crois… c'est là qu'il a été le plus souvent invoquer pour voler les songes. C'est lui qui vole des bijoux ? Ça doit le changer…

- Oui c'est lui le voleur… je t'en dirait plus sur le magicien qui l'a invoqué si tu veux mais je ne te donnerai pas ce pendentif tant qu'il sera toujours là.

- Ah oui ? Et moi je te dis que je vais récupérer ce pendentif de grés ou de force !

Sans prévenir, je me transforme en une superbe lionne avec un saphir incrusté dans mon front. Quoi qu'on dise l'apparence est importante. Je fait un saut élégant sortant mes griffes et mes crocs. La fille ne bouge pas d'un pouce et se contente de me regarder dans les yeux. J'aperçoit un objet briller dans sa poche, sûrement le collier. Seulement cette lumière prend de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à l'entourer toute entière et créer autour d'elle un bouclier auquel je me heurte avant de retomber gracieusement sur mes pattes. Elle n'a pas cillée une seule seconde. Ce pendentif… il à lui aussi un pouvoir de protection similaire à celui de l'amulette de Samarcande. Nathaniel possède un tel objet et ne l'a jamais utilisé.

- Tu as comprit maintenant, me dit-elle en me regardant, je ne peut pas me permettre de laisser un autre magicien trouvé ce pendentif… Makuto ne dois pas avoir la partie manquante…

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un automate. La barrière qui l'entourait disparut mais je n'attaque pas pour autant. Je sais qu'à la moindre approche, elle réapparaîtra. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ces satanés humains. Ça n'en a pas l'air mais mes aller retour me sont très pénibles. Il va falloir que ça cesse et le plus tôt possible. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Après tout, Mandrake m'a juste demandé que je lui rapporte son pendentif. La lionne prend l'apparence d'un grand minotaure bleu à cornes d'argents. Je m'approche doucement de la fille en faisant bien attention à l'amulette, je ne tiens pas à me faire avoir une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, rien ne se produit. Avec un mouvement vif et rapide, je l'attrape par la taille, la soulève du sol et repart dans les rues de Londres en direction de la maison de Nat !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) j'insiste bien sur ce mot qui ne pourrait être mieux choisi…

voilà voilà, donc après ça, il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action youpi !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Azadele

Note : et bah… je sais même plus quand j'ai posté le chapitre 4… ça date… entre temps j'ai mit une autre petite histoire sur Bartiméus mais celle là… bon bah voilàla suite et bonne lecture ( pour ceux qui suivent encore ' )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sérieusement, ras le bol de jouer les messagers. Ils veulent régler leur compte ? Très bien ! Mais qu'ils le fassent en face à face. Je veux bien jouer les arbitres s'ils veulent mais là, c'est trop prise de tête. Et puis, puisqu'ils sont frère et sœur, ils devraient réussir à s'entendre non ? Et puis même si ils se disputent, ça me fera un petit divertissement. Solenne ne semble avoir rien comprit et c'est tant mieux. En revanche, j'attire tout les regards des passants. C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un minotaure de leur vie. Bon d'accord, ça court plus les rues mais quand même. A une époque on ne voyait que ça ! C'était même une mode vous savez. J'ai même été vénéré une fois mais c'est une autre histoire. Faîtes moi d'ailleurs penser à vous la raconter. Comment ça non ? Mes anecdotes ne vous plaisent pas ? Bon, on réglera ça plus tard, je vois la maison de mon cher Nat à l'horizon. Et la gamine qui n'a même pas l'air de savoir où elle est. C'est pitoyable. J'atterris dans l'herbe devant la porte dans un fracas épouvantable avant de défoncer la porte d'un violent coup de pied et de monter vers le bureau de mon cher maître. Il sera content, non seulement je lui ramène son pendentif mais en plus une gamine, qui n'est autre que sa sœur aînée, qui semble en connaître long sur son Djinn voleur et sur son maître. Si avec sa il n'est pas content. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte(1) lorsque la demoiselle semble soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle se met à se débattre violement.

- Lâche moi ! Sale mal poli ! Attraper une fille comme ça t'a pas honte !

Elle bat énergiquement des bras et des jambes espérant que je vais la lâcher. Je soupire et rentre. Nathaniel me regarde bizarrement puis pose ses grand yeux chocolats sur Solenne. Il n'a pas l'air de connaître. Logique, il a été retiré très tôt à sa famille. Il se lève et s'approche.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fabrique ? Pourquoi tu me ramène une fille ? C'est elle le djinn ?

- Quelle insulte ! Après tout ce temps tu me déçois Nat !

Bien, le moment est venu, je lâche Solenne sans aucune cérémonie, reprend la forme de Ptolémée et vais m'assoire tranquillement sur le lit pour observer le spectacle. Solenne se relève et dépoussière sa robe puis lance un sourire rayonnant à Nathaniel.

- Bonjour Natachou, ça faisait un bail.

Mon maître reste figé. Apparemment, il ne comprend rien. J'imagine aisément ce qu'il se dit. "Qui c'est cette fille qui m'appelle de cette façon aussi ridicule(2) ?"

- Attendez mademoiselle, il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne vous connais pas et je suis désolé si mon djinn a été odieux avec vous je vous promet que je m'occuperai de lui.

S'occuper de moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je trouve plus raisonnable de m'en mêler tout compte fait.

- Cette fille est celle qui t'a piqué ton pendentif chéri Natachou.

Bizarrement, la tension monte d'un cran. Nathaniel fusille du regard Solenne lui demandant si c'est vrai.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne te le rendrai pas tout de suite.

- Vous croyez peut être qu'une petite plébienne comme vous est en position pour faire des arrangements ?

- Une plébienne ? Mais je suis comme toi ?

- Je reconnais qu'il y a une petite ressemblance physique mais cela ne vous autorise pas à vous hisser au même niveau que moi ! Je ne suis pas un voleur !

Alors là ,il se trompe lourdement. Ou alors il oublié l'épisode de l'amulette pourtant pas si lointaine que ça puisque ça remonte à environs deux ans terrestre. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur mes lèvres, ça devient très marrant.

- Mais… Nat c'est moi Solenne ta grande sœur.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Nat mais John et… qu'Est-ce que vous venez de dire !

Solenne lui lance un sourire rayonnant puis reprend un air sérieux. Je suis content de voir que Nathaniel est complètement sur le (3). La gamine commence enfin à expliquer ce qui se passe dans ce bas monde.

- Je ne peux pas te rendre ton pendentif maintenant Nathaniel. Il le cherche et on ne peux pas se permettre de la lui laisser. Il possède déjà l'autre moitié du talisman… Makuto est prêt à tout pour obtenir le soleil de la destiné maintenant qu'il possède la flèche du temps. Et son djinn, Bakou n'est pas un tendre. Vous en faite une tête, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour la prophétie.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a donné cet éclair de lucidité. Notre air de demeuré peut être. En tout les cas elle se décide enfin à nous expliquer un peu mieux.

- Ces deux pendentifs, une fois réunit, on le pouvoir de traverser le temps. Makuto souhaite modifier le passé, quoi ça je ne sais pas mais un seul changement peut entraîner des milliers de conséquences… pour les humains comme pour les entités… et nous devons l'en empêcher en récupérant la flèche.

Je me lève et vais me planter devant elle.

- Comment ça nous ! J'ai finit ce que j'avais à faire ici !

Elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce que Makuto veut modifier se trouve à l'Égypte antique… à l'époque d'un certain Ptolémée…

(1) Il faut un minimun de savoir vivre quand même

(2) mais comptez sur moi pour ne jamais lui faire oublier ce surnom.

(3) navré mais la bienséance m'interdit de continuer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon on en apprend un peu plus mais il reste encore un mystère, qu'est ce que Makuto veut changer ? voilà j'attend vos commentaires


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : _Azadèle_

**Note** :_ Bon et bien voici le chapitre 6. Je commence enfin à trouver une histoire coérente. Bref, bonne lecture._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la logique des choses, maintenant que j'ai ramener son pendentif à Nat et que je lui ais, indirectement, trouvé le nom de son djinn voleur et de son maître, je devrais être bien tranquillement chez moi, à prendre un repose bien mérité.

Et bien non ! figurez vous que ces deux gamins ont décidés de continuer à contribuer à mon malheur en me forçant à rester encore sur terre. Et en plus en me prenant par la queue. (1) Du chantage voilà que cest ! Et surtout rien ne me prouve que ce qu'elle m'a dit soit vrai.

D'un autre côté, si cela concerne Ptolémée, j'aime autant en avoir le coeur net.

Me voilà donc sous la forme d'une buse perché sur un arbre à attendre que le fameux Makuto rentre chez lui. Un peu stupide je sais puisque la maison étant pour le moment vide, il serait plus simple de rentrer, prendre la flèche du temps, et repartir.

Seulement voilà, je dois attendre que monsieur rentre pour connaître ses intentions. Et je commence à perdre patience quand j'aperçois une limousine noire arriver. Pas trop tôt.

Je descend de mon arbre et prend la forme d'une mouche sur les sept niveaux.

Un homme typé asiatique sort de la voiture. Il est grand, pas très costaux. Des cheveux noir court et une horrible petite moustache. Ses yeux sont petits, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et il s'y reflettent un lueur de détermination et une avidité de pouvoir incroyable.

Autour de son cou est enroulé un furet couleur sable. Il a cette apparence sur les cinq premier niveau, après quoi, il montre son vrai visage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait plus moche que Farqual mais tout le monde n'est pas gâté par la nature.

Je n'ai jamais eut à me confronter à ce Bakou, on n'était pas vraiment dans les mêmes empires aux mêmes époques mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est particuliérement nul.

L'homme renvois son chauffeur et traverse l'allée menant à sa maison. Il ne remarque pas la petite mouche qui attend dans l'ombre de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci est ouverte, je rentre rapidement et me dirige dans une autre salle pour prendre la forme d'une araignée et de me construire une toile afin de pouvoir écouter tranquillement et dans une possition un minimun confortable.

Bakou et Makuto, une fois ce dernier débarassé de son manteau, entrèrent dans le salon où je me trouvais. Le furet sauta de l'épaule de son maître et prit l'apparence d'un samourai. Plutôt démodé. En y regardant de plus prêt, Makuto semblait assez énervé.

- On a fait toutes les maisons des plus grands magiciens ! Ou peut-elle bien être !

- Calmez vous maître, nous la trouverons.

L'homme sortit de sous sa veste un pendentif représentant une flèche de couleur bleu. Un saphir sans aucun doute.

- Celle-ci se trouvait chez le premier ministre maître. Lorsque j'ai été la voler, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait trouvé ce pendentif autour du cou d'une apprentie il y a quelques années et qu'il la lui avait prise ayant ressentit de puissantes ondes magiques autour. Mais il n'a jamais sû l'utiliser.

- Et le seul moyen est de posséder l'autre partie du talisemen. Il avait été fabriqué par Ptolémée il y a des siècle. Ce gamin était un vrai génie. En retournant à l'égypte antique, je pourrai le convaincre de travailler pour moi. De cette façon, je m'approprierai toute ces découvertes et ensuite, je me débarasserai de lui. Je deviendrai l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde.

Je devais énormément prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le dévorer sur le champ. Ainsi Solenne avait dit vrai. Ce sale humain voulait vraiment s'en prendre à Ptolémée. Et bien tant que serait là, il n'y arriverai jamais !

-Maître, j'ai fait des recherches sur la jeune apprentie à qui le premier ministre avait prit le pendentif. Il se trouve qu'elle s'est enfuis de chez son maître peut de temps qprès la visite du ministre, il y a donc une sorcière qui se promène chez les plébiens mais mieux encore, cette fille est une descendante de la famille de Ptolémée, et en remontant un peu, j'ai apprit qu'elle avait un jeune frère, lui même magicien. Et ce n'est autre que John Mandrake.

Oups, là on un problème, et un gros problème. Makuto sourit devant cette information.

- Tient... mais voilà qui est très intéressant.. ainsi c'est ce petit prétentieux qui possède le deuxième morceau. Je propose d'aller lui rendre une petite visite Bakou...

Là on a un très gros problème. Makuto se met à rire et quitte la pièce avec son serviteur. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi aussi de partir. Je me glisse hors de la maison par la fenêtre entrouverte puis reprend la forme d'une buse et m'enfuis à tire d'ailes direction la maison de Nat.

Prit dans mon élan, je ne remarque pas la fenêtre cette fois fermée et me la prend en pleine face. Solenne acourt pour l'ouvrir et me prendre dans ses mains. Maladroitement, je tentais de remettre mon bec en place.

- Il arrvie.. Makuto a comprit que tu avais le pendentif Nat...

- Et la flèche, où est elle ?

- Autour de son cou.

Solenne sourit.

- Très bien, dit elle en me reposant sur la table où je reprend la forme de Ptolémée qui se retrouve assis sur le bureau, voilà ce qu'on va faire, quand il viendra...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs puisque j'avait prit l'apparence d'un chat pour me sauver et que cette chère enfant m'a bien rattraper.

_Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plû à bientôt pour la suite ! _


End file.
